Protection
by Da-ec'te
Summary: Lai'sun had been captured for six years. Taken away from her brothers and sisters. Her mate. She was tested by scientists to learn more about the xenomorphs. But her mate had come to her rescue. But what neither of them know is that the scientists had put a tracker inside of Lai'sun. They want her back. To breed and make soilders of their own to use for their sick needs.


_Authors Note:_

 _Also this story is rated M for a reason! Explicit and detailed sexual encounters and situations, blood gore, language and so forth will be written in this story! THis is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. But I will not stop the curious ones because I cannot.I just wanted to warn you._

 _This will either be updated quickly or really slowly. It depends. Also suggestions will be read and thought over. I may not use them but I will read them. Do not get angry because I did not use your idea!_

 _Also I am looking for a beta reader! I do go through and edit it but I miss things. So if you know anyone or want to help please PM me!_

 _Thank you for reading Protection!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Alien movies or AVP. They all belong to FOX. I do own Da'vwen and Lai'sun._

* * *

A compund on the planet Survtor*

Space

Year 2065

How long she had been trapped in the god forsaken cell was gone from her memory. She could no longer hear the voice of her mate. It scared her. The sound of the doors sliding open caught her attention. Lifting her head from it's gaze on the floor to the scientist that had come in. He had been there every day. Not taking the time to even introduce himself.

From what she understood they thought she was stupid. Did not have the intellegence to think things through. But they were wrong. All of her kind were smarter than the humans were. The stabbing pain in her side had her screeching. Squirming to try and break her tail free from its place locked on the floor. But the sizzling had caught her attention she turned her head the the male fully. The small knife in his hand sizzling and breaking down. THe acid in her bloods work.

"Acidic blood breaks through any type of metal."

He talked to himself, it made her curious. Most of teh humans with white coats did. It seemed normal to them. But a probing had her hissing. He was behind her probing at her hindquarters. She squirmed more. Getting closer to her sex she hiss louder and it rose to a screech. Wiggling as much as she could.

"Subject seems to be female. Intersting, it is just as sensitive as a human."

The feeling of something inside of her made her tense. What had he just shoved inside of her sex.

"Taking sample of bodily fluids at 19:22. Doesn't seem to be acidic. Will run tests once we are finished."

After what seemed like hours the man left the room. This examining of her was different than the others. She hated the way she was treated and she had no comfort from her mate to give her his guidence. At this point she saw no reason to keep struggling them. THey would continue until they got what they wanted. From what the man had said, they wanted to test some liquid on her. Something that they will be able to control her with. They had to fail…. if they didn't she would never be the same as she was before.

She sound of sirens blaring had her jerked awake. The lights had gone out and the only thing illuminationg the room was the flashing red siren on the wall and the blaring of the siren. She could barely hear the screams of the humans, but what had her hopes rising was the screeches of her brothers and sisters. She screeched herself, and ear piercing screech that was heard over the siren easily. By both humans and xenomorphes.

-0- Da'vwen

The largest xenomorph in the compound lifted his head at the familiar screech. The screech he had beem craving to hear since she had been taken. The screech of his mate. Hissing he walked through the compound, killing all the humans in his path. He would get to her and no one was going to stop him from getting to his mate.

"Subject 78 has broken the restraints and is now clawing its way out. All remaining guards report to its cell. If it leaves shoot it."

Screeching in fury he bounded through the compound hallways on all fours. Not caring for the wounds he was recieving from the bullets shot at him. Only stopping to kill those who dared to shoot him.

There was the sound of creaking and tearing metal, gunfire and silence. Slowing his pace he rounded a corner to see at least 10 human men with the weapons they shot the bullets from. Staring at the empty doorway. All of them breathing heavily.

Da'vwen pulled back his lips in a silent snarl and attacked. Taking down the first soilder with a stab to the heart. He continued this until all of the human men were dead. Looking up at the doorway that had been torn open he hesitated. ONce since he had gotten to this compound he hesitated. Walking forward slowly, he entered the heated room.

-0-

Since the power to her binds had shut off she was able to tear herself free from the restraints.

One of the mens announcment that she had broken free made her stop before clawing at the only door that led outside of the room. Since her stay they had sunjected her to massive amounts of tests. Seeing how much she could take when it came to temperature, how they worked, how they ate. Things like that. The room was hot, it was uncomfortable. She was used to the cold underground tunnels of the hive. Not a heated room.

As she clawed at the door she heard the pounding of footsteps and silence. She tore to door off its hinges and jumped to the side as she narrowly avoided bullets.

When they stopped, she waited. But no one came. She was about to stalk out of the room when a gurgling cry was heard. Then another. Then another. Until it was silent once more.

What came through the door next made her freeze. He had found her, after all this time he had found her. He had changed drastically. He had grown larger than most males did, his crown on the back of head had grown wider than the front of it and had started to grow spiked. His tail was longer as well. She let out a choked purr. Causing the male xenomorph in the doorways to swivel his head toward the sound.

As he came closer to her she stepped forward. Meeting him in the middle and nuzzling his head affectionetaly, he was doing the same.

"I have missed you, my love"

She could hear her mate once again. After so long the sound of his voice had her insides burning.

"I have missed you."

-0-

THe choked purr had surprised him when he entered the room, but once turning his head Da'vwen relaxed. He had found her. She had changed since he last saw her. She was bigger, but she lost a lot of muscle since being locked away. He made a note to change that. She was taller than before. But the thing he noticed most was that she no longer smelled like him.

His scent was no longer on her. His instincts told him to take her right here and preplace his scent on her. But it was not safe for them to mate here. He stepped forward and nuzzled her affectionetaly.

It scared him that he could not hear her or speak to her through the connection they had. The room she was held in had blocked him. But now that he could speak to her he was relieved.

"I missed you, my love"

He told her, purring louder than he was before. Knowing exaatly what it would do to her. After awhile her reply had him purring even louder.

"I have missed you."

* * *

 _End note:_

 _*Survtor is a planet that I made. It is a new planet that the humans found in 2036. The atmosphere is exactly like the one of earth, except it does not have a sun to heat it. THe temperatures are very low if the right equipment is not used you will freeze to death in the matter of minutes. Xenomorphs also are able to live on this planet._

 _Okay, I know this is going to be a question but the Da'vwen and the other hunter xenomorphs were on a ship that was heading to Survtor with more supplies and scientists. So that is how they arrived on Survtor._

 _I am well aware that in the movies the xenomorphs are actualy genderless. They are neither male or female. Other than the queen of course. But I needed to make changes to this. TO fit what ideas I had in mind. I hope you do not mind!_

 _Reviews are welcome! I will read them all whether they are love/hate/criticism, all are welcome! Sugesstions are welcome as well! Tell me how you liked it?(Or hated it)!_


End file.
